shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinanami (AI)
Hinanami (AI) is the het ship between AI Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Hajime is shown to be close to the AI version of Chiaki over the course of the story. Hajime and Chiaki are frequently shown to be together in cutscenes and events. Their relationship progresses to a point where they can understand each other's expressions and wishes, even without the other speaking. However, it took him some time to warm up to her, as in Chapter 2, he thought of her behavior as "annoying." Chiaki prevented Hajime from going to the Final Dead Room when he was stressed out because everyone suspected him to be the traitor, and she also assisted him during trials and investigations. It was briefly indicated before the all-girls beach party in Chapter 2 that he was attracted to Chiaki in her swimsuit. It is especially prevalent in Chapter 4 that the two are considerably close throughout most of the chapter. During the fifth trial, Hajime was the most devastated among the group of remaining students when he found out that Chiaki was the "traitor" and was executed. It was also Chiaki who begged for Hajime to both claim and prove she was this alleged traitor, trusting his ability to see past the words and lies Monokuma created and into the hope she sees in him. In Chapter 6, Chiaki was the one who guided Hajime to see the reality that whether or not he had a talent was irrelevant. It was due to her support and encouragement that he was finally able to overcome despair. Before she was shut down along with the program, he thanked her for her help and promised never to forget her. Throughout her free time events, it is somewhat implied that Hajime and Chiaki's relationship extends beyond the regular friendship Hajime and the others hold to a deep, everlasting friendship. The talks the two have progressed from mere small talk to friendlier and playful yet also serious and consoling (usually from Chiaki to Hajime). There are also romantic connotations, such as both blushing when she trips and he catches her and her complimenting him on being well-built. When Chiaki mysteriously reappears to Hajime, it is shown that when he refuted everyone's statements in the final Endless Debate, everyone saw a vision of the closest person to them, further showing Chiaki is the closest person to Hajime. Hajime insists on her person-ness, even after discovering her nature as an AI. When Hajime finally gets to tell her "Thank you," which is, in turn, responded in kind, it is implied that both their words carry a deeper meaning. When the battle of hope and despair ends, and Hajime and the 77th Class get on a ship, Hajime sees an illusion of her talking to him, smiling as it tells him to move towards the future. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of a lot of ship tease between the two. Chiaki having her most important interactions with Hajime and the two working together during the investigations and Class Trials a lot further helped to fuel the ship. Fandom ART : FAN FICTION :Chiaki/Hajime on FanFiction.Net :HajimeChiaki on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : WIKIS : on : on Trivia *They share the fate of the main protagonist losing his implied love interest with Naezono, Naegiri (albeit temporarily), Hinanami, and Saimatsu. Videos Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - Chiaki Nanami Free Time Events Dangan Island - Chiaki Nanami "Shot Through The Heart" Event Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Chiaki Nanami Island Mode Ending Danganronpa 2 AI Chiaki meets Hajime in the New World Program Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc Chiaki speaks to Hajime a final time Danganronpa 3 - Hope Arc Variations :Hinanami refers to the ship between Hajime Hinata and the human Chiaki Nanami. :Komahinanami refers to the polyship between the two (and/or human Chiaki) and Nagito Komaeda. Navigation ru:(ИИ) Хинанами